ulcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Procbook
Category:ULCataloguers'Desktop *Return to Contents *Return to Home Page Step 1: Processing * Library stamp top of book * Attach one barcode to outside front cover using bar code template * Attach duplicate on page 21 of item. If there is no page 21, attach instead to page 11. If there is no page 11, attach to page 9, etc. * Place lending label on first page * Insert appropriate tattle tape. Hardback: White; Paperback: Green. * Jacket book if necessary. N.B. A book is not jacketed if there is no important information on the cover e.g. content or author information. * Using the P-Touch Machine, create a label displaying the appropriate class no. and suffix and attach to spine using the ½" template * Write class number, suffix and sequence on order form in appropriate place. Put order form back into book. * Scotch tape spine of paperback item * Scotch tape only spine label on hardback * Initial back of book Step 2: Quick spot check of record * In Talis Alto select Cataloguing and then Bibliographic * Type in Control Number and press enter. * Check that title is correct. * Check that there are no Ps or Us in the authority column, if there are pass the book onto the relevant colleague. * Check the 260 field. It should give a place of publication, a publisher and a date of publication, e.g. :260 ## $aNew York, N.Y. :$bElsevier,$c1984. * Check the 300 field. It should give at least the pages in the book and the size of the book, e.g. :300 ## $axviii, 320 p. ;$c32 cm. Step 3: How to enter the classmark and suffix into the system * Open up the item record. * Enter the barcode. * If the classmark and suffix are not already in, go to shelf mark, click on the magnifying glass and type in the suffix and classmark. * Check for HB (hardback) or PB (paperback). * Change Status to IS (in stock). * F9 to save * Then X * F11 to clear * Check location or appropriate box on the request slip for 'short loan' etc. * Initial back of book. NB: The following categories are not suffixed: *Reference *Statistics *Bibliographies *Abstracts/Indexes *HSM Not For Loan *OFP's Not For Loan *any remaining Not For Loan Items Step 4: Request Slips * Make sure that there is a request slip in all books, otherwise ask the relevant colleague. **If the order form is a print out of the online order form, put in the box 'Request slips to be sent out' (found on the co-ops desk). ** If the box 'Notify me when item arrives' is ticked, place the slip in the Request box. ** If the box 'Hold for me at the Service desk' is ticked, email the requester to let them know it is available. Flag the book (any colour) with the persons name and email, and sign with your own name and the date. Leave the item at the issue desk on the shelf for requests. ** If there are two boxes at the top of the form and neither is ticked, file form in the bin. * Count all checked items, titles and copies and enter on statistics sheet which is kept in Processing area * If items are for Short Loan, 3 day loan or 7 day loan leave the order form in the item. Do not change the loan type. Put in any colour of flag and write 'Helen' on it. Leave on chair in Administration Area on Ground Floor. * Items for RML are sent directly to RML. * Arrange all other items on a trolley and leave on Ground Floor beside the sorting area. Further information on how to send out the order forms can be found at Sending Out Order Requests. --Jacinta 11:46, 12 August 2008 (UTC) From Scratchpad, a Wikia wiki.